flipcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Melonland
''Melonland ''is an action series created by Cloud 9 (id:pikachuwii) on Flipnote Hatena, and holds the 7:15pm EST time slot on Flipcom. It's the second series to be allowed onto Flipcom and followed Silverwing: Hour of Darkness ''during the block's premiere on May 12, 2012. Cloud 9 has ended Melonland due to the plot falling apart, lack of interest, and Flipcom's ending. It is unknown if he will have his new series on the Late 2012/2013 revamp of Flipcom, bring back Melonland, or not submit a series at all. The show is made to be a mixture of American cartoons and Japanese anime, mainly classic ''Mickey Mouse ''cartoons, and animes such as ''Samurai Champloo ''and ''Cowboy Bebop. ''The style of the characters and backgrounds are inspired by the cartoonish, simplistic style of older Disney cartoons, while the fight scenes and plot are inspired by various animes. The Adult Swim series ''The Boondocks ''is also an inspiration for the series' action sequences. Story Melonland is an expanse world of adventure, mystery, and berry people. The show's story is of 3 siblings, Cloud, 12, Alex, 11, and Sydney (Syd), 16. They usually protect Melonland's capital, Meloncity, from evil robots sent by the main villain, the Overlord. The Overlord sends these robots as a distraction, while a bigger problem goes on below. A huge machine is draining all the life out of Melonland, and its people and crops are dying. Their main food source, fruits, are disappearing, and people are dying of hunger. The Overlord's plans are to kill off all the people of Melonland, and make what's left a kingdom for his followers to live in. But this will not happen as long as Cloud, Alex, and Syd are around. Setting Melonland is a completely melted Antarctica. The story takes place on a post-apocalyptic Earth, where the only continents left are Africa (renamed Techoria), Australia (renamed Chillarius), and Antarctica (renamed Melonland). The three continents each have a government. Melonland is in charge of agricutlure, Techoria has technology, and Chillarius has now become basically the old Antarctica, but not as cold to the point people cannot live there. The Overlord is king of Chillarius, who only wants it to become as strong and powerful as Melonland and Techoria. Characters Main Characters Cloud - Cloud is the middle child in the group. He usually doesn't speak much. However, he may occasionally make jokes (even during a serious situation.) He is angered easily and becomes aggressive quickly. He wears a large hat and a scarf. He has no eyes, however he can still see although it is quite blurry. He mainly uses hand to hand combat and doesn't prefer using a weapon. He is 12 years old. Syd - Syd is the oldest of the group (not including the Mayor). She is very cynical, somewhat pessimistic, and is not very trusting of other people. She is very serious about the thing she does, and is a bit bossy. She uses two swords to fight, but may sometimes use one or none at all. She is 16 years old. Alex - Alex is the youngest at 11. He is very rude and brash, and does not listen to others. He tends to run into battle without devising a plan or strategy first. He apparently has a very poor sense of direction after leading the team into a cave. He uses twin pistols to fight, but he is interested in learning swordsmanship. Archie - The Mayor - Trivia Syd and Alex were not present in the original idea for Melonland. A squid named Chelsea accompanied Cloud on his adventures to save Melonland from the Overlord. Chelsea will join the group in the present Melonland sometime in the future. Cloud 9 plans to translate the whole series into other languages if the series is popular enough. There will be 2 more Melonland series. (Regardless of the original's popularity.) Melonland was going to be cancelled until Flipcom was announced, reviving Cloud 9's interest in the series. For the first two episodes, Melonland used a stick figure style before switching to humans in episode 3. Whether or not the change will be permanent is undecided. Episodes Main Article: ''List of Episodes of Melonland There are 20 episodes in each season of Melonland, except season 3 with 15. Music Many of the episodes use music from video games and television shows. Category:Flipcom Shows